pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lord Belar
Sandbox Archive Blank Blank pages are bad. Please fix this problem. Lord Belar 05:10, 5 November 2007 (CET) Second. :D --71.229.204.25 05:17, 5 November 2007 (CET) Coolzors white text :) --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 00:35, 7 November 2007 (CET) Who thinks the "archive" link should be in white, too? Lord Belar 01:09, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Murder that blank Page... And dont laugh at my crit scythe :( Himynameisbobbyjoe 01:27, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::Sorry, there are just so many, and yet they're all the same. Lord Belar 01:29, 7 November 2007 (CET) Bobbyjoe, your not aloud to unwillingly make someones page un-red(blue), although it pisses me off.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:30, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Hence why I keep it like that. :P Lord Belar 01:31, 7 November 2007 (CET)d ::I think you need an admin to reverse that. Oh, and wtf party on my talk page.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:33, 7 November 2007 (CET) Random Thought What happens if you combo Life Bond with VwK? Lord Belar 05:02, 8 November 2007 (CET) :You just take lesser damage ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:31, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::+Echo for WTF prenerf SB monk. :D --71.229.204.25 22:37, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::Mo/Rt/Me? :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:39, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::::that'd be funCurlytop2112 22:40, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::::Damn straight! :O --71.229.204.25 22:43, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::::I think I saw GoR monk with channeling once... Lord Belar 23:44, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::But VwK doesn't reduce damage, but steals health whenever you take damage. Lord Belar 23:44, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::You get Build:Team - 3 Man Tombs Farmers (which I made ☺) --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 00:36, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::No, when the bonder holds VwX. Lord Belar 00:50, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::Elite Item Spell. Hold Khanhei's ashes for 5...10...11 seconds. Whenever a foe strikes you in combat while you are holding Khanhei's ashes, you steal 5...29...35 Health from that foe. Taking damage from life bond != foe striking you in combat. Phail. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 01:35, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::::And I was so hoping for a new enemy helping build... Still, ideas come up with while taking a shower are never usually good. Lord Belar 01:43, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Maybe you will get inspired while deleting all of your characters? :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:37, 9 November 2007 (CET) Keep your ideas to yourself... ...ninjas are everywhere...[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 11:44, 12 November 2007 (CET) Finally I have passed wizardboy's talk in most linked to pages! Big achievement, I know. :/ Lord Belar 05:00, 13 November 2007 (CET) :Me and you are always neck and neck.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:09, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::Yes, stop talking. Lord Belar 22:12, 13 November 2007 (CET) :::I beat you all :3 (Only saying this so I can get another page thats linked to my sig). [[User:Viet|'Viet']] ([[User talk:Viet|''talk]]* ) 22:35, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::::I probably beat you folks. *runs off to check* [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:09, 13 November 2007 (CET) :::::Yeah, I did. I have no life :( [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:11, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Don't worry, I'll pass you soon enough. I'm on this site ten hours a day 'cause I have nothing to do at work. --71.229.204.25 23:14, 13 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Ohhhh, where do you work? ^^ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:23, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Tech support/receptionist/field support/general gofer for a small market research field service company. Pretty nice gig. :) --71.229.204.25 23:27, 13 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Well if you have nothing to do you have a easy job eh? :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:31, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::I think he's getting paid to provide entertainment for us. Lord Belar 00:55, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Oh, I want that job too :O ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:57, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::I don't think you're funny enough. :P Lord Belar 00:58, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::What...but belar....I thought....:'( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:59, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::Aw, it's okay. Just don't get emo on us, now. Lord Belar 01:02, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::50px50px50px too late ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:06, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::No "music", please! Lord Belar 01:07, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::::ok ok ok no emo then, uhm, how about a party then? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:09, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::::Ok, go for it! Lord Belar 01:11, 14 November 2007 (CET) I win, acually (sad that Readem still beats me even after his ~2 month break =P) — Skakid9090 00:56, 14 November 2007 (CET) Admin Review Tag I'm very much tempted to add an Admin Review Tag to your user page complaining about the lack of a blue link just to force you to have one :P. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:31, 14 November 2007 (CET) :I think I have an idea for getting rid of the problem, I'll do it the next time I have some spare time. Which might be a while. Lord Belar 01:32, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::Make a userbox with: this user focked up the red link or something ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:37, 14 November 2007 (CET) Wow You had a near 8 million character edit. Gfg — Skakid9090 21:48, 14 November 2007 (CET) Ty. I also tried to add another, but I broke the wiki. "ERROR:This edit is 2,496 kilobytes long, which exceeds the maximum of 2,048. It could not be saved." Lol. Lord Belar 22:12, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Good for you. One month ban for crashing every server in the PvX cluster. -- Armond Warblade 02:50, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::Ho-lee-shit. XD ::I knew something was wrong when I could ping PvX fine but it wouldn't load, but that is all kinds of awfulmazing. --71.229.204.25 03:09, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::For future reference, pull this kind of crap on Guild Wars Wiki and not on good wikis. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:40, 15 November 2007 (CET) do you mind re-reviewing my build? CsAtlantis, 04:09 16 November 2007 (GMT) :He's banned, he cant do crap, not even respond to this edit. /taunts Lord Belar. NaNaNaNaNaNa. "Cant Touch this!". /dance --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 01:57, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::Strike@2672Blow@1332your time!"@5009Stop! Hammer time! -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:14, 17 November 2007 (CET) Stop! --71.229.204.25 02:49, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::Ha ha. I already have that addon, actually. /slaps Ressmonkey, :P And I can still crap, ty. :P Lord Belar 17 November 2007 (CET) Well, while your serving your ban... I have more than 100 than you now xD.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:52, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Don't bully belar :O ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:28, 24 November 2007 (CET) :/cough. Victoryisyours has no life. /cough. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 01:56, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::yeahlol what kind of lifeless loser has that many edits to be in the top 50? — Skakid9090 02:00, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::We're all hypocrits :D [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 02:03, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::Lol @ skakid.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 21:53, 24 November 2007 (CET) RED LINKS!!!! Can you at least put "hi" on your user page. I suffer from rojolinkophobia, the fear of red links. I HATE RED LINKS!!!!! KHAAAAAAAAANNNN! --20pxGuildof 23:16, 6 December 2007 (CET) :I thought this guy was baned... 74.241.138.89 23:18, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::For another week or so, yeah. -- Armond Warblade 23:22, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::Well when he gets back, he knows now if he could please put a nice thing to go and turn his famous red page blue. --25pxGuildof 14:33, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::The red user page is what he's known for...-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ''talk'' 15:54, 9 December 2007 (CET) :::::Maybe you should tell him on his GWW page. 72.150.100.28 18:49, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Yes, and interesting fact: I was trolling around GuildWiki and I saw Lord Belar has a BLUE LINK on there to his user page! URRRRGGGGHHH! Still, I hate red links. I want to take every red link ever and put them in a blender, stab them, crap on them, urinate on them, and then burn to smoldering crisps. --25pxGuildof 21:45, 9 December 2007 (CET) :::::::That would be a near-infinite number of red links. ♣ Wizårdbõÿ777™(sysop) 21:50, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::Happy? Lord Belar 04:46, 15 December 2007 (CET) Welcome Back - Help me out. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 15:53, 15 December 2007 (CET) Userpage contest and boxes I heard somewhere you were having a Make-a-Userpage contest? Anyway, I took the courtesy of making userboxes and a nice image for you: --25pxGuildof 22:40, 16 December 2007 (CET) Nice, I'll probably use that one. Lord Belar 01:34, 17 December 2007 (CET) User:Victoryisyours/Create-A-Phobia Contest Enter, and make it funny.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:07, 23 December 2007 (EST) Only if you enter my contest. Lord Belar 22:08, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Deal, tomorrow. The userpage one?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:08, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::Yes, unless I have another one I don't know about. Lord Belar 22:09, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::...shutup 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:10, 23 December 2007 (EST) Why'd you undo Rawrawr? 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:29, 23 December 2007 (EST) Oh, crap. I didn't notice he'd made a comment. I think he accidentally removed my entry. One sec, I'll fix. Lord Belar 22:32, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Nope, I assume thats why the reason was "Nice try, Rawrawr" 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:33, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::Well, it's fixed now, he beat me to it. :/ Lord Belar 22:34, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::Many lies. - Rawrawr 22:36, 23 December 2007 (EST) ahem..."To vote, put your signature underneath the titles of the phobias on the talk page" [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 17:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) :Whoops. Lord Belar 17:37, 1 January 2008 (EST) thank you thank, lord belar. i have kindness for you, and i am in love with what you do for me. thank you. - Death 63.145.239.10 22:52, 2 January 2008 (EST) i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i vlove tyou1!!!!!! thank you d:D! :lolwut?' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 18:43, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::It's that guy who got banned for being an ass. He found a new ip, and I was the first to suggest lengthening his ban. :P Lord Belar 18:46, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::o i luv u 2 ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:49, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::<3 Lord Belar 23:55, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::::much <3 to you :D--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 23:56, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::::<3 u 2. Oh, I also want to know what "vlove" is. :P Lord Belar 23:58, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::::err...voice love? srsly idk ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:04, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Obv it's love on the vertical axis. It's a variable, like vlength or valign. -- Armond Warblade 01:42, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Ah. Now, explain "tyou." :P Lord Belar 11:07, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::T'emporal '''y'early 'o'range 'u'keleles. '''¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:32, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Make so much sense. :P Lord Belar 11:37, 5 January 2008 (EST) User Page contest Hey dude, you have an amazing userpage and I did something like you, so can you try my Userpage contest and make the best userpage ever. I'm asking you because your userpage is the greatest ever. Ty.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 13:20, 5 January 2008 (EST) :Ok. :P Lord Belar 13:21, 5 January 2008 (EST) Remember. If you win, you will get an even better userpage then mine. Finnaly, no more red links.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 13:22, 5 January 2008 (EST) but the red link is wut makes it so amazing!--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'råx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 13:36, 5 January 2008 (EST) Make your userpage View or restore ? imo. -- Armond Warblade 14:31, 5 January 2008 (EST) gimp What exactly is it, is it free? — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 17:36, 5 January 2008 (EST) :Errr... do you really want to know what a gimp is? Anyway, if you're changing your userpage but want your sig to stay red, then do Lord Belar, I'm pretty sure. --20pxGuildof 17:47, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::Gimp...the photo-shop-ish thing... — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 18:00, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::Gimp is an open source photoshop like program. It stands for "GNU Image Manipulation Program," and you can download it here if you know how to compile programs, or, if you're like me, you can download a photoshop identical version of gimp that doesn't require compiling here. Hope that helps. Lord Belar 18:48, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::::Boo, GIMP ftl, Ubuntu ftl. Windows FTW!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:30, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::Oh, yeah, unrestrained capitalism ftw... Lord Belar 20:08, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Oh, no, it's restrained. Not by regulations or anything, by sheer fucking incompetence. --71.229 20:09, 7 January 2008 (EST) and fuck vista, while I'm here. :::::::Oh, right, I forgot abut that. Lord Belar 20:34, 7 January 2008 (EST) my talk page now that's just cheating. and lame. but lame cheating wins life. -- Nova -- ( ) 15:58, 15 January 2008 (EST) Moo Hihi, active now, voted and added discussion to every build in testing almost, reconsider for my bm nomination plx moo. Fishy Moo 05:39, 21 January 2008 (EST) Sorry bout the vandalism Can it really be called vandalism because you had nothing there? Eh. Anyways sorry. The red link was shitting me. Well you can't have a userbox saying your userpage has been vandalised because you don't have one :P Anyways it was meant as a joke, I told Tycn as soon as I did it. RustyTheMesmer 20:49, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Well, you wouldn't be the first. :P And I missed the whole thing. But, if you'd like to make a (good) userpage for me, I'd be happy. :P Lord Belar 20:51, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::It said something like ***K YOU AND YOUR ****ING RED LINK ***KWADDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!! or whatever. You didn't miss a whole lot, it was gone in like 20s of being posted. RustyTheMesmer 01:50, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::Well, at least that's more entertaining than . Lord Belar 08:47, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::Just make a user page like mine, but write something else than Carebox... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:07, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::just add this to ur userpage: [[User:Godliest|free buttsecks CLICK HERE]] lol ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:01, 4 February 2008 (EST) ? ?SuperMario 20:01, 4 February 2008 (EST) :See PvXwiki:Disruption#Sock Puppets. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:03, 4 February 2008 (EST) Are you insinuating something on me there, not a good thing to do with a new to PVX you know...SuperMario 20:13, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Well, it's remarkable how you managed to find every page involved in the controversy over User:Zealot so quickly, and just happen to agree with him everywhere. It's also remarkable how your account was created immediately after Zealot was banned. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:16, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::and u talk the sme way ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:18, 4 February 2008 (EST) ok, nice to mee you too lolSuperMario 20:21, 4 February 2008 (EST) Sockpuppets? We have a picture now? Oh gawd. Now there's gonna be socks and llamas everywhere. T_T Damn you Shadowsin for making me go check my watchlist! >.> cedave ( _buildpage) 23:49, 4 February 2008 (EST) :I lol'd how it redirects to the policy. --20pxGuildof 19:33, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::Wizardboy's comment just above gave me the idea. Lord Belar 19:34, 7 February 2008 (EST) :::Photoshop the Sock and the Llama together for sockpuppet controversy. Also, I was thinking of naming the sock "Wooly Willy" --20pxGuildof 19:23, 17 February 2008 (EST) Contest submissions Dude, dont do that. If you do something like that again ill be forced to make you the most awesome userpage ever. And you'll be forced to make your sig be Lord Belar while the link is really blue.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:26, 8 February 2008 (EST) Hi there I think I've answered your complaint about activity, if you check my contributions. :) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Zuranthium. Zuranthium 23:55, 8 February 2008 (EST) R/Mo Prepared Ranger Does much more damage then a Flare Spammer --Fox007 05:27, 1 March 2008 (EST) :A team of Flare spammers does more damage than a team of Prepared Rangers ^^ - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 05:39, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::AB is 4 man :P --Fox007 05:47, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::Quote: You serious? People will just rape this the second I submit it. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 19:22, 28 February 2008 (EST) nasty ain't i :) --Fox007 05:52, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::Try before you say anything will ya --Fox007 07:10, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::Well, Flare spamming only takes up one slot. You take up 5 for DPS (Pentrating/Sundering, Percision, Prepared, Expert Focus). --20pxGuildof 07:12, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::I used Flare, Fireball, Meteor, Mind blast and Fire attutement which are 5 to --Fox007 07:14, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Except Meteor causes a knockdown, Mind Blast manages energy and adds damage, and fire attunement provides energy. Much more utility than 5 skills. --20pxGuildof 07:17, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Prepared Shot & Expert's Focus manages energy and adds damage. And my build can shut down some important skills to. ::::::::Compared to running Magebane, hell no. ALL RANGERS USE D-SHOT. That's a fact, not counting Thumpers and such. Anyway, it's still just a bad dupe of the original R/Rt build (too lazy to dig up link). --20pxGuildof 07:40, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::My build got a slighly better E-menagment but with that you can do a full spike without losing any energy. And if that build works why wouldn't mine? --Fox007 07:56, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Rangers don't spike. Rangers are hardly meant for DPS. Ranger's are meant for pressure and shutdown/interrupts (BA, BHA, MBS). --20pxGuildof 07:59, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::So tell why is a thumper good for then? --Fox007 08:03, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Because it's epic meta that uses a combo of DW, KD, and Daze that happen all almost at once. Not to mention it also has a powerful IAS/IMS stance. --20pxGuildof 08:18, 1 March 2008 (EST) Point given. But my build can give enormeus presure to and if they aren't paying any attetion kill them with the lose of 0 - 2 energy per spike fired --Fox007 08:27, 1 March 2008 (EST) :"Point given. But my build can give enormeus presure to and if they aren't paying any attetion kill them with the lose of 0 - 2 energy per spike fired." Paying attention is something most people do. I doubt I'll be taking a nap while playing AB. Burning Arrow provides a nice bit of damage (around +35) and includes 5 seconds of -7 health degen (Burning) that can be kept up constantly. So, there. --20pxGuildof 08:29, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::So you want only 1 way to put pressure one someone? Which is already getting weaker because of the meta game shift.--Fox007 08:33, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::It's AB. No one runs metas, they hardly ever do. Still, Burning Arrow is much more powerful. Anyway, counters for BA (Blocking or condition removal) can apply just as well to this too (not so much Condition removal). --20pxGuildof 08:35, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::Every build got his weak points there's no build without counters. That's why there are different ways of dealing dmg Hex pressure, Condition pressure and Damage pressure. And mine works in his category: Damage Pressure. --Fox007 08:44, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::And yet the BA build uses both damage (+35 damage about) AND Condition pressure... Hmm... --20pxGuildof 09:08, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::::20 [1] and then it doesn't even come close to the pure damage the prepared ranger does. --Fox007 09:18, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::::-7 degen iz gud. Degen can override damage, and it does in most situations. Honestly, your build is a medicore addition of this. --20pxGuildof 09:22, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Well i got what i wanted to have. But i still think PvX should be more open for chances and not start saying that a build sucks because he is missing a skill which "vital" to every build --Fox007 10:16, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::Wow... I take one test and miss the most action my talk page has ever seen. GoD is right, Dshot is the greatest ranger skill in existence, not counting cripshot, take it up on the admin noticeboard if you think my vote is wrong. Lord Belar 15:18, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Already done and get removed because: Provide an appropriate reason. Eles don't have D-shot or Savage. --Fox007 15:21, 1 March 2008 (EST) Thanks Belar. -Shen 15:27, 1 March 2008 (EST) :Yeah, I just couldn't resist comparing it to a flare spamer. :P Lord Belar 15:28, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::And the above Flare Spammer works to :) --Fox007 15:34, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::Yep. Lord Belar 15:40, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::Shh! :P --Fox007 15:42, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::FYI Flare owns - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 04:20, 2 March 2008 (EST) @Fox. --71.229 04:48, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Didn't said mine was beter i just wanted to prove that my build is or atleast almost as good as a flarespammer compared to the damage they do --Fox007 05:08, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::The part you missed is that Flarespam is Bad with a capital B, and the fact that you had to actually post screens to prove that yours was (maybe) better should really say something. --71.229 05:13, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::Just because Belar said that flare spam was better with even one skill and couldn't found a way to prove that i am right^^ --Fox007 05:17, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::What? --71.229 05:19, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::Belar voted on the build and said that a flare spammer which is using 1 skill can easily over damage my ranger build in the pictures is used 5 skills and they are near the same --Fox007 05:21, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Flarespam DPS is such a joke it's mentioned in the same breath as Echo Mending. Get what I'm saying now? --71.229 05:22, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::But my build is ment for squishy targets which the master of damage is not lol --Fox007 05:33, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::60AL, 600 health. He's as squishy as any decent player can get. --71.229 05:36, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::Is he? doesn't seemd to me. I hit near 100 on elementalists mesmer etc. --Fox007 05:42, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Crits. --71.229 05:44, 2 March 2008 (EST) For a future reference: If someone says "This sucks more than Flare spamming," then they're joking and it means "This build is horribad." The fact that you actually dug up a Flare spammer build and tested it was kinda funny/sad. --20pxGuildof 09:59, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Flare rocks your socks, mr GoD - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:16, 10 March 2008 (EDT) epic ^ Rawrawr 17:13, 2 March 2008 (EST) 9 We're tied. :D --71.229 22:52, 5 March 2008 (EST) unless we count my IP address, and then I'm ahead by three. :O :It might be more, that was kind of a random guess. :P Lord Belar 22:53, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::Well... your mom was a random guess. :< --71.229 22:55, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::Get an admin to count. They can see deleted versions. Lord Belar 22:56, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::I would, but I'm too busy taking this seriously. ): --71.229 22:57, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::Your page has been deleted 6 times, with a total of 13 deleted revisions. 8 of those were vandalous. The rest were people adding delete tags. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:07, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::: :0 --71.229 23:24, 5 March 2008 (EST) Thieving Cracker Nightmare Please don't vandalize my build anymore. You removed the e-management just a few hours after I posted it. from the looks of your talk page you have a history of bans and vandalism please leave my build alone at least until I finish writing the guide and submit it to the vetting process. Mercurius Ter Maxim 13:38, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :He has a history of being banned for accidentally crashing PvX and a history of having his userpage vandalized. Close, no cigar. --71.229 13:39, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::O lol. I add "@16" to make the attributes right, and get blamed for vandalism. Epic. Lord Belar 15:03, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::Belar! Stop being such a bad kid! VANDALISM IS BAD!!! :O --20pxGuildof 17:07, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::/agree Rusty 05:22, 20 March 2008 (EDT) OK, i'm really, gonna do it this time. I will makhe you a great userpage. I will makhe a link to it tommorow, you can tell me if you like it, if not you owe me two hours of my life back.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:09, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :Here you go.http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Fire_Tock/Lord_Belar_userpage_idea--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:36, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :uhh... why?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:36, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::Well.. at least I'll never forget my elite skills. :P Lord Belar 11:32, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::I like cooll and Personsl and TOckh... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:48, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Srry, on this computer the shift key last's a little longer so usually the second key is capatalized too. Also, the key board is messed up on this one and whenever i hit, "k", h also appears.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 13:44, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::so, are you going to use the userpage?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 13:44, 23 March 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:N/A_Cultist%27s_Fervor_Doomspike&action=rate --71.229 00:37, 22 March 2008 (EDT) : -- Nova -- ( ) 09:08, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. :P Lord Belar 11:34, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::Lipsum ftw. -- Nova -- ( ) 20:14, 22 March 2008 (EDT) lol pwnt u got deleted lulz--Underwood 18:20, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Maybe because I put a delete tag on it? Lord Belar 18:32, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::NOWAI!!!--Underwood 18:33, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::YAWAI!!! Lord Belar 18:33, 7 April 2008 (EDT) spam spam! Nova 09:06, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :spam! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:25, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::spam?!--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 23:32, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Belar where has you gone =( Nova 21:01, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Deutschland. Back now. Lord Belar 13:34, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::yay belar =) Nova 09:50, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::Schade Deutschland alles ist vorbei. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:50, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Lol —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:59, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :The magic of css. :P And fixed your fail. Lord Belar 23:58, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Wait, what?! Bleh. Immature idiot am I, right. Nova 08:55, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Userpage Want me to protect it from edits? ~~ 17:06, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :You can protect nonexistent pages? Then yes, thanks. Sorry for the late response, was out of town. Lord Belar 22:49, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Monobook What does it do? ~~ 18:39, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :/facepalm. Shouldn't you ask first and add javascripts later? Anyways, it's supposed to let me remove certain names/terms from rc, but it's not working at the moment. I hope to have it fixed soon. Lord Belar 18:42, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Mmm. Yours are usually useful lol. ~~ 18:44, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::Meh, they're usually stolen from poke. :P Lord Belar 18:45, 19 August 2008 (EDT)